The Voyeur
by PollyBarouqe
Summary: An outsiders view of the complicated relationship between Jareth and Sarah. Rated M. Dark and violent – If you are not comfortable reading about such thing turn back before it's too late!
1. The Good

Dark and violent – If you are not comfortable reading about such thing turn back before it's too late!

This story is an experiment. I do not condone domestic violence in any way. The story is written to explore a relationship between two people who are drastically different and the difficulties that can arise there with in. The point is to also point out that a relationship may appear different to the outside to what it's actually like on the inside. This story happens at an area of growing-pains with in the relationship of Jareth and Sarah, so no matter how angry Jareth gets in this story he has already changed for the better because of Sarah… give him some more time and he'll get there.

**##**

**The Voyeur**

**Chapter 1 - The Good**

It was a beautiful day. She had finished the largest part of her daily duties and was now in his majesties chamber putting away the last of his washing and replenishing the vast walk in closet that occupied the room. His male servant's took care of his wardrobe but she often found herself getting caught up in looking at all his luxurious clothes while she was in there. Today a particularly beautiful jacket had caught her eye and she admired its sleeves while being careful not to disturb it as it hung from a hanger in the closet.

Suddenly a loud slam of the chamber door echoed into the closet. It must be the king, he was usually not in his chamber at this time of day but she knew to have finished with his room before a certain time for he liked his privacy and rest after a hard day's work. She hastily laid everything the way they were when she arrived, picked up the towel basket and headed for the closet door. She'd bid the king a good day and then be out of his way.

But before she reached the door she heard a woman's laughter and she stopped in her tracks. As she listened she heard the king's voice mix with the voice of a woman. Both of them sounded happy and they were chattering audibly about their days so far. Slowly she started moving forward again, she would just slip out undetected and if they noticed just smile and give herself leave.

She reached the opening of the closet and the chamber came into view and as it did she quickly drew back and hid her frame on the side of the door. She was too late to leave the room, the king and his companion where sitting in each other's embrace on the large luxurious bed. Her heart jumped into her throat and her stomach sank, there was no other way out of the room and if she was detected she would be in big trouble.

Moments passed and she kept as quiet as she possibly could, but the sounds coming from the bedchamber had her curiosity piqued. She had recognized the young woman that the king had in his bed as Sarah, the girl who defeated the Labyrinth. She had been spending an awful lot of time in the castle lately. While they had never been introduced everyone knew her and most liked having her around as the king's mood seemed to lift when he spent time with her.

She knew it wasn't very professional of her but she couldn't resist a look into the chamber, so with the greatest care she peeked around the doorframe and the room became visible to her again.

The sight was almost poetic in its beauty. The pair had wasted no time and completely divested each other of their clothing and the king now sat with the beautiful woman in his arms and let his hands explore her body as they kissed passionately. As she watched in awe she felt herself blushing with the intensity of it. The pair so wrapped up in each other that it would have taken an indescribable force to pry them from each other at that moment. She watched as her king lavished attention on the beautiful woman with hunger shining from his powerful eyes. Eyes she'd never dared a straight look into but the woman faced unhesitantly with her own and only closing them and looking away as the waves of pleasure crashing through her overcame her.

She looked away as the king entered the woman, feeling her intrusion had gone far beyond what she should ever admit to herself, but the power of the scene was too much to ignore and she couldn't help herself but look again. They moved together in a slow rhythm, the girls hand slid over the sheets and grabbed a handful as she moaned the king's name in an almost desperate voice, as if she was making sure she was there in reality. The king's hand found hers and their fingers entwined before she brought both of hers around his neck and entwined them in his hair as they kissed deeply. There came a moment where the young girl looked almost overcome with the emotions that rushed through her during their lovemaking but the king was there to help her through seeming to relish the intensity of her reaction and encouraging her to enjoy herself to the fullest.

As they had both reach their point of euphoric bliss they contently lay in each other's arms, the king gently stroking the object of his affection gently and placing soft kisses on her forehead as she lay nestled against his chest. It was a prefect portrait of love and affection.

It was a good while until they stirred and started putting their clothes back on, their chatter had returned to what lay in store for the rest of the day and something about the king's duties being neglected which resulted in more laughter which followed them down the hallway as they left the chamber.

She stood still for a few moments, making sure that the coast was clear and then followed them into the hallway.

As she walked towards the servant's quarters she couldn't help but think about what she had seen. It had been a beautiful union between two souls which on the outside come from different worlds and are at their core very different, but found each other through incredible circumstances and now had the opportunity to enjoy each other in ways that only a few people get to experience in a lifetime.

Thinking about her own life and loves she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she wished for the same that the young girl had… not necessarily a king, but a partner that was so evenly matched that joining with him almost shook the world of its foundations.

She sighed deeply… it was one those few things in life that resembled a fairytale.

They had found love pure and simple.


	2. The Bad

**The Voyeur **

**Chapter 2 - The Bad**

It was raining. The world outside the window was dark and gloomy and was a prefect description of conditions in the underground during the current times. She couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled and as she was tending to her duties in the kings chamber that day the beautiful garments hanging in the closet seemed lifeless and dull, going through them was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

She finished up her work and grabbed her basket, heading for the door. She still had things to attend to on the lower floor.

The chamber door slammed with a loud thud. This time there was no laughter.

She almost dropped the basket from her hands as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near the Goblin King at this moment. As the conditions had worsened so had his moods, anyone and anything was in danger of suffering his rage.

Holding her breath she waited to be discovered but nothing happened. She felt her muscles relax, unaware that she had tensed them and strained to listen for any sound from the main chamber. She thought she heard a faint sob but then everything went quiet again. It wasn't the King who had made those sounds. Momentarily relieved that it might not be him in there after all she edged towards the closet door and found herself daring a look in towards the bed.

She stifled a gasp, covering her mouth with one trembling hand while the other barely held the basket from falling to the floor. She was really in the wrong place at the wrong time… again.

The goblin king was there. And with him was the same beautiful girl she had seen in there before. But this time there were no tender kisses being exchanged and no soft embraces to rely on. The King had the girl pinned down on the bed and had his hands around her throat, so tight that the girl was struggling. Her struggle was futile though as the King only stared down at her with that menacing look in his eyes that made all his minions run for cover. The girl stared straight back at him but tears were rolling down her cheeks and her hands were wrapped tight around his wrists, the look of utter despair was evident on her face. She was no longer struggling. One hand travelled up the king's arm towards his face but couldn't quite reach it and rested instead on his shoulder… it was evident her consciousness was fading.

She was just about to throw the basket away and run in there to help her, damned be the consequences when the King released his grip and the girl inhaled sharply, sputtering and wheezing as air filled her lungs again.

The King ripped the girls' shirt off with a loud tear and grabbed a hold of one of her breasts as he started to kiss her savagely. As she was obviously still trying to catch her breath she tried pushing at his shoulders to lift his heavy frame off of her but each time she moved him an inch he crashed back towards her roughly keeping her pinned in place underneath him. He suddenly released her and only to remove the rest of her clothes along with his own and she rolled onto her forearms gasping into the mattress taking in as much air as she could. The release was short as he now grabbed her by the hips and roughly pulled her towards him, entering her roughly. The girl cried out from the harsh entry into her body but that granted her no mercy from her partner as he scooped her hips in his hands to enter her deeper as he started fucking her hard. There was nothing about his savage way of lovemaking that showed any care for his companion's safety or enjoyment, it was pure release, that came quickly and violently after he'd ignored her stifled moans of discomfort. The sound he made was deeply guttural, a vocal example of the anger he seemed to be feeling inside.

She was petrified, unable to look away from the scene in front of her. The girl, the beautiful girl that the king seemed to love so dearly was now being abused by the man who'd been so caring and loving to her… to extents a servant had never witnessed before. But the most extraordinary thing was that girl wasn't resisting… whatever he did to her, she allowed him. She wasn't fighting him off.

They'd both gone still after his release. Neither one of them moved a muscle.

She heard herself hyperventilating and she tried to calm herself, what she had just witnessed had her clenching her fists and shaking feverously.

Finally the King removed himself from the girl and unceremoniously pushed her away from him towards the headboard before he sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face in his hands.

The girl raised her head to look at him, obviously exhausted and spent after his assaults, before she manoeuvred herself to her hands and knees, flinching a bit from a bruise she hadn't realised she had, and made her way over to where he sat.

She could hardly believe what she was seeing. As the King sat there, head in his hands, the girl now kneeling behind him, put her arms around him and hugged him close while resting her head on his shoulder.

No words were spoken between them but after a while the King arose from the bed and readied himself to leave the room. Without looking at his partner he was gone before she could do the same.

The girl sat on the bed for a good while, wrapped in its sheets, she ran her fingers through the torn up pieces of fabric that not so long ago had been her clothes but after a while she lay down and fell asleep.

When she was sure the girl was fast asleep she carefully snuck into the bedchamber and towards the door. Making it out of the room unnoticed she quickly ran to the maids quarters, not stopping until she'd entered her room and slammed the door behind her. Dropping the basket she was holding to the floor and with her body violently shaking she slowly slid to the floor against the door where she sobbed uncontrollably for a good while.

How could it be that something so beautiful could also be so ugly? She herself had envied the girl of the attentions she was getting from such a beautiful and powerful man. Now however she wouldn't wish it upon any woman to have to go through what she had just witnessed him doing to the girl he seemed to love so much.

She knew their worlds were different, and she realized that it meant the highs and lows would be extreme, more extreme than any normal relationship could take... and in the end it wasn't a fairytale at all… it was a very harsh reality.

She quietly despaired. She despaired for the underground and for love but she found herself having faith in the girl who was an eternal romantic… the girl who was obviously willing to lay everything on the line for the man she loved.


End file.
